sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Leia Addresses the Dac Emergency
The image of the IGN interrupts regular broadcast to briefly pan to the face of a well known reporter, "Good evening ladies and gentle beings, we will shortly be cutting to a live address by the Chief of State for the Republic.." and before the reporter can finish shuffling data flimsies the cue is given and the image of the reporter is replaced by the seal of the office of the Chief of State. Leia Organa-Solo is seated at her desk, a warm spill of sunlight suffuses the room in a pale golden glow as she speaks. "Good evening," she beings, "I'm sure that many of you, by now, have heard about the tragedy that is unfolding on Dac. In what appears to be a series of accidents the situation has reached what we can only call dangerous and emergency levels. To that end, the Republic, along with a handful of concerned neighbors, have assembled what we are calling a peace keeping and humanitarian aid effort to be sent to the Dac system. As we speak, the assets that we have been readying for the last few days are being deployed. This is a multi stage mission," she explains, "the initial resources deployed are scientists, doctors, experts in diagnosing emergency situations like this and the necessary support personnel and immediate supplies that could be mustered and prepared on the spot. The second wave will follow shortly thereafter," she continues, "and this will contain the balance of the necessary commodities that are being rounded up, donated, processed, and prepared so that this can be logically and efficiently handled to the best of our capabilities. Now," Leia says, pausing just long enough to make sure that there's a moment of breathing room between what she's said and what she plans to say. "It is essential that I reiterate one of the points I've just made. This is a bi-partisan, non-military, humanitarian aide endeavor. We are here to help. Both in the effort to tackle this plague, but also in an effort to treat the wounded, to tend to the sick, to eradicate the tainted food supply, to do any and all things necessary to address this situation to the best of our abilities. We understand that many of the inhabitants of Dac will need to be evacuated. To that end we have accepted the generous offer of FLS and GTS to help evacuate the people that wish to be evacuated. Further," her voice remains clear but firm as she speaks, "I will make another point. The people that will be evacuated will not be held against their will. We will render medical aide and assistance, all the necessary essentials, but these people are free citizens, they Are Dac. And our first responsibility is to the people and resolving this issue that there may be an end to this conflict that has arisen between the native inhabitants of this free held world." "We understand, of course, that there are many citizens and corporations who would like to lend a hand in some manner. We are organizing collection centers along with a lengthy list of the types of supplies that are welcome and, of course, most needed. We will provide the location of these collection centers and the data-link to where the list can be found. And, in advance, I would personally like to thank all of you who will go out of your way to donate these supplies and, even more, to donate your time and energy. You, each and every one of you, free citizens of the Republic, you /are/ the Republic. Not the land, not the shipping lanes, not the markets, not the sector itself. You are the Republic. And I am proud to be counted among you, and I am proud to lead your government still. Thank you all," she adds, with firm emphasis, "and good night."